poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Enduring Soul (class)
Enduring Soul Sometimes, in the heat of battle, an Ace Trainer may be knocked unconscious, leaving their allies unprotected and their pokemon unguided. The Enduring Soul learns from their failure and vows to be there to protect their allies and never go down again. They will always have their friends’ backs and always be there to guide their loyal pokemon. The pokemon owned by an Enduring Soul feel strength from their resolve too and can focus on empowering their defenses to make sure that if an ally is going down, it’s not them. Cross Classing Guardian: Enduring Soul, 20 STR, 14 WIS 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Enduring Soul Gifted Features 'Boundless Endurance' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon's Defense, Special Defense and HP stats. Effect: You may add to your pokemon's Defense, Special Defense or HP stats when they level up, ignoring Base Relation. 'Press On! ' League Legal Static Trigger: One of your pokemon are lowered to 0 HP or less. Effect: A pokemon at or below 0 HP may act as if they had 1 HP left. For each turn a pokemon who is at or below 0 HP uses a Move during their turn, they must make a death saving throw afterwards. If they are lowered past -100% HP, they are killed and you may not make a death saving throw. Enduring Soul Features 'Damage Compromise' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, 15 CON Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 1 level gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: Your pokemon are hit by a Move. Effect: When that pokemon is calculating damage, instead of applying its DEF or SP.DEF you may instead half the damage it is supposed to take and take that amount of damage instead without applying DEF or SP.DEF. 'Aware' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may sleep and have just as much awareness to sound, feeling, and smell as if you are awake. You also instinctually sense danger while asleep and can wake up instantly. If you have the status affliction Sleep, treat it as normal non-status afflicted sleep. You do not need to make perception checks with a penalty while asleep. 'Padding ' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, 19 CON Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You are hit by a Move. Effect: Subtract your CON modifier from the damage you would take. 'Padding +' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, Padding Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You are hit by a Move. Effect: Subtract twice your CON modifier from the damage you would take. This Feature replaces Padding. 'Press On! +' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, 18 CON Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: One of your pokemon are lowered to 0 HP or less. Effect: A pokemon at or below 0 HP may act as if they had 1 HP left. For each turn a pokemon who is at or below 0 HP uses a Move during their turn, they must make a death saving throw afterwards, subtracting 15 from that roll. If they are lowered past -100% HP, they may not keep using the effects of Press On! + and must roll a normal death savings throw. 'Hold! ' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, 3 pokemon with a Defense stat of 30 or more Static Activation League Legal At-Will Trigger: You are hit by a Move which consults the Attack stat. Effect: Lose 25 HP instead of the damage you would have taken. 'Soul's Protection' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, a pokemon with the Move Protect Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You are hit by a Move. Effect: Use the Move Protect. 'Soul's Endurance' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, a pokemon with the Move Endure Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You are hit by a Move. Effect: Use the Move Endure. 'Split ' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: One of your adjacent pokemon is hit by a damaging Move. Effect: You take half of the damage that would have been done to your pokemon. Your pokemon takes half of the damage it was supposed to take. Apply DEF and SP.DEF for your pokemon. Apply any damage modifiers for yourself. 'Stand!' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, 3 pokemon with a Special Defense stat of 30 or more Static Activation League Legal At-Will Trigger: You are hit by a Move that consults the Special Attack stat. Effect: Lose 25 HP instead of the damage you would have taken. 'Still Standing' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, 18 CON Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You are lowered to or below 0 HP. Effect: You may still issue commands to your pokemon while unconscious. If you chose to, and in that encounter you are lowered to -100% HP, you may not make a death saving roll. 'Still Standing +' Prerequisites: Enduring Soul, Still Standing Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You are lowered to or below 0 HP. Effect: You may still issue commands to your pokemon while unconscious. You may still make a death savings throw when lowered to -100% HP. This Feature replaces Still Standing. Category:Ace Trainer Advanced Classes